Anschluss
by Damoiselle-louve
Summary: 1938, c'est l'année de l'annexion de l'Autriche. Mais que se passe t-il vraiment dans le cœur et l'esprit de Roderich ? [PruAus]


Bien le bonsoir, chers lecteurs !

C'est ma première fiction depuis un moment, mais bon, j'espère quelle aura le mérite de vous plaire !

disclaimer : Merci à Himaruya-sama pour nous avoir pondu une oeuvre aussi géniale qui, malheureusement, ne m'appartient pas :')

Trève de bavardage !

* * *

Le regard vissé sur la carte d'État-major qui s'étalait sur son bureau, Roderich attendait. Et à travers lui, c'était toute l'Autriche qui retenait son souffle.

Il s'étonnait d'avoir tenu jusque là, mais le temps ne lui accordait plus la moindre faveur à présent, il lui fallait attendre. Immobile, la même expression de fatigue et de tension sur le visage depuis des jours, il attendait. Il _l'_ attendait, _lui._ Il aurait été logique qu'on ne l'envoie pas _lui_ pour cette mission, au vue de toutes leurs tensions passées, mais Roderich savait, au fond, qu'il viendrait. Mais quand bien même s'était inscrit dans son esprit depuis des semaines, il ne cessait de frissonner à chaque fois qu'il songeait à la peau blanche et aux yeux rougeoyants qui ne tarderaient plus à le darder.

Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres, et il abandonna la contemplation de son territoire pour quitter le siège inconfortable de son bureau, et marcher à pas lent vers la fenêtre. Il pouvait sentir la vie qui se propageait dans Vienne, alors que le soleil était encore jeune, et la vision des rues lui arracha un sourire. C'était la fin d'une période. La première République qu'il avait connu n'avait pas été aussi paisible qu'il l'aurait souhaité, mais elle lui avait apporté un regain nouveau. Il s'était sentit à nouveau vif, stimulé par la nouveauté, par sa liberté nouvelle. Liberté qui ne durerait pas.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le craquement de la porte en bois du bureau, et son regard se porta presque immédiatement sur l'intrus. Il aurait voulu le détester pour ce qu'il allait faire. Gilbert se tenait devant la porte, la tête baissée, les yeux dans le vague. Aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage.

« -Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici n'est-ce pas ? » avait-il demandé sans osé lever la tête.

« -Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » coupa Roderich subitement, son cœur tambourinant fébrilement dans sa poitrine. « Tu ne sais pas ce que ça va engendrer. Ce que ça va me faire... Tu ne sais pas ce qui arrivera si tu perds, mais moi, je sais que je ne m'en relèverai jamais... »

Sa voix n'avait cessée de trembler pendant tout son discours, plongeant Gilbert dans une confusion totale. Pourtant, avant même qu'il n'ait pu le réaliser, le Prussien se tenait contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, un désespoir palpable l'animant. Il pleurait. Roderich ne put s'empêcher de passer ses bras autour de lui, l'enveloppant, et le berçant tendrement. Le froid qui avait animé leur souffle pendant près d'une décennie, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, disparaissait doucement pour laisser place à une chaleur paisible, douce.

Comme Gilbert tressaillait de plus en plus fort contre lui, Roderich posa doucement ses mains sur son visage, et essuya les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Les prunelles rouges ne cessèrent de se remplir que lorsqu'il cala son front contre le sien. Ce geste avait toujours eut le don de l'apaiser, déjà lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et que les nuits du prussien étaient animés par des cauchemars nombreux et insondables. Roderich se glissait dans son lit et tâchait de le rassurer, et veillait sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Et à l'aube, il était toujours là, une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux clos.

« -Laisse moi veiller sur toi cette fois... »

Sitôt qu'il eut marmonné ces paroles énigmatiques pour l'autrichien, Gilbert s'empara de ses lèvres avec tendresse, profitant de la douceur de la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier abandonna toute résistance, profitant de l'excès de passion du prussien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils partagèrent un baiser doux, sans amertume ni chagrin, mais chargé de l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

Les lèvres rosit de Gilbert quittèrent la bouche de Roderich pour se glisser dans son cou, où il s'évertua à embrasser avec application la peau pâle du pianiste. Un soupir d'allégresse s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'autrichien, Gilbert connaissant précisément les points faibles de son amant. Il déposa finalement un baiser sonore à la base de son cou, détachant doucement les boutons du manteau pourpre, puis s'attaquant à la chemise blanche qu'il portait. Roderich avait déjà poussé le manteau militaire des épaules du prussien et détachait, les mains tremblotantes, les boutons de sa chemise.

La langue de l'albinos glissa sur la clavicule du brun, puis sur son épaule, où il effleura doucement une cicatrice ancienne de soixante-dix ans. Une marque de morsure. Gilbert avait toujours été un amant violent et capricieux, mais il reconnu immédiatement la marque qu'il avait lui-même apposé sur le corps du brun, lors d'une guerre fratricide. Il en avait couvert le corps de son amant, toujours plus ou moins violemment, et avait été le seul à pouvoir le faire. Qu'importe les mariages et les alliances qu'il avait put faire, Roderich n'avait jamais appartenu qu'à lui, et réciproquement, il s'était refusé à tout autre compagnon.

« -Tu es à moi, Österreich, juste à moi. Je ne laisserai plus personne nous séparer maintenant. On ne perdra pas, jamais. »

Les paroles mielleuses et le mensonge grossier n'auraient pas dut le tromper, mais Roderich se sentit emplit d'une joie qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. L'albinos le serra à nouveau contre lui, blottissant son visage contre son cou tandis que ses mains parcouraient son dos avec lenteur. Le brun s'accrochait à ses épaules avec ferveur, les joues écarlates. Les mains pâles de son compagnons balayaient sa colonne vertébrale, puis passaient sur chaque vertèbres, arrachant parfois un frisson au pianiste. Mais alors que ses doigts effleuraient ses côtes, Roderich poussa un léger gémissement qui électrisa l'albinos. Les joues écarlates, il posa sur son compagnon un regard gêné alors que l'allemand éclatait de rire.

« -Je m'en souviendrais. » lâcha t-il, attisant la gêne du pianiste.

« -Je t'aime. » fit Roderich en se fondant contre l'épaule nue de l'albinos.

Gilbert savait que son compagnon n'était pas expressif sans raison, qu'il ne dévoilait ce genre de mots doux qu'en cas de nécessité, aussi la chaleur qui l'avait envahi fut rejointe par un douloureux pincement.

Voyant que ses paroles l'avaient troublées, Roderich en profita pour capturer lentement les lèvres de l'albinos. Il avait dut se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre, ce qui lui fit penser que son homologue avait grandit à nouveau. Ou qu'il rapetissait, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas. La langue du prussien vint taquiner ses lèvres, et voyant son refus d'obtempérer, les mordilla avec douceur jusqu'à ce que l'autrichien cède finalement.

Roderich aurait voulu le haïr, lui hurler de le laisser libre, le supplier de ne pas l'emporter avec lui dans les guerres à venir. Mais il y avait toujours eut une chaleur agréable pour réchauffer son cœur de glace lorsque Gilbert était avec lui. Une chaleur douce, diffuse, qui lui faisait oublier tous ses tourments, toutes ses craintes. Il était heureux. Et ce bonheur illusoire et égoïste, il voulait le préserver plus que tout.

Comme il peinait à tenir sur ses jambes, Gilbert le souleva, quittant ses lèvres pour déposer un chaste baiser sur son cou, et le posa sur son bureau. Le même bureau sur lequel il lui avait infliger la cruelle cicatrice.

Roderich profita de l'état de transe dans lequel était plongé l'albinos pour retirer ses lunettes, les déposant soigneusement dans un tiroir du bureau. L'expérience lui avait apprit qu'il valait mieux s'en débarrasser maintenant plutôt que de risquer que l'un des deux ne les écrase durant leurs ébats.

Gilbert alla se caler entre les jambes du brun, passant ses grandes mains sur les joues pâles de son amant, puis frotta gentiment son front contre le sien à nouveau. Le souffle sur sa peau était apaisant, mais la fougue qui l'avait tirée chez l'autrichien fit son apparition à nouveau quand il sentit la langue de Roderich effleurer ses lèvres. En voyant les améthystes voilées par le désir, la pulsion fougueuse s'accentua et le feu brûla ses entrailles. Il fondit sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, ne se laissant plus aller à la tendresse, et pressa ses mains sur le torse du brun. Il sentit les jambes frêles, fragilisées par la guerre, se refermer sur ses hanches.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, Roderich sentit les lèvres de l'albinos se poser sur son cou, dévorant ses trapèzes. Il allait le marquer à nouveau, d'une manière plus mémorable que soixante-dix ans auparavant. Il put finalement sentir les dents s'enfoncer dans sa chair, lui arrachant un cri douloureux. Le sang chaud coulait le long de sa clavicule, glissait sur son torse, et Gilbert léchait avec application les gouttes fugitives. Sa langue qui passait sur la plaie fraîche lui arrachait des soupirs de douleurs, de satisfactions, et le désir finit par consumer entièrement son corps.

La douleur provoquée par la sauvagerie de son compagnon l'avait plongé dans un état de rêverie, son corps avachi dans ses bras. Il sentait l'albinos se repaître de son sang, et pouvait presque apprécier la sensation étrange mais grisante de savoir qu'une partie d'eux ne faisait plus qu'un. Il voulait se fondre en lui, ne faire plus qu'un, oublier la douleur qui faisait vriller son cœur quand ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il voulait qu'il le dévore, tout entier, son corps, son cœur, son âme.

« -Je t'aime... Je t'aime Gil, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement... » marmonna t-il en cachant son visage avec ses mains.

« -Je t'aime aussi Roddy, je t'aime plus que tout... Tu vas me rendre fou. »

Gilbert parvint à se mouvoir jusqu'au lèvres gonflées de Roderich, qu'il embrassa avec douceur. Les hanches de l'autrichien vinrent se frotter aux siennes, provoquant une vague de désir dans sa poitrine. Alors il quitta les lèvres qu'il avait teinté de rouge pour glisser sur son torse, maigre, et suçota la chair blanche du brun, de façon à laisser des marques éphémères de son passage. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Roderich tressaillir, trembloter sensuellement contre le sien, les améthystes de ses yeux voilées pour embraser tout son corps.

Il fit glisser ses doigts jusque sur le pantalon de Roderich et se hâta de le retirer afin d'atteindre la chair blanche de ses cuisses, sur lesquelles il fit glisser ses doigts. Les gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres de l'autrichien l'encouragèrent à approfondirent son exploration, et il retira avidement le sous-vêtement, dernier rempart contre les assauts du prussien. Une main experte flatta un moment la virilité du brun, lui arrachant des soupirs lancinants, et il finit par se contracter en sentant les doigts de l'albinos s'enfoncer en lui. C'était trop, il le voulait en lui, il en avait besoin. Qu'importe la douleur qu'il lui provoquerait, il fallait qu'il le prenne, qu'il lui fasse oublier les tourments des années passées, ceux des années à venir. Il le fallait.

« -Ah... Prends moi espèce d'idiot. » marmonna t-il, sa voix déformée par le désir qui grimpait en lui, ses mains camouflant son visage rendu écarlate par le désir qui grimpait en lui.

Les paroles de l'aristocrate arrachèrent un sourire au prussien, qui se réjouissait déjà de le voir quitter son masque de froideur pour dévoiler celui qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir. Il retira le reste de ses vêtements avec lenteur, ses pupilles rougeoyantes dégageant quelque chose de menaçant. Sitôt qu'il fut débarrassé des vêtements encombrants, il passa ses bras sous les genoux de l'aristocrate afin de surélever ses jambes et s'enfonça en lui.

Le cri qui s'échappa des lèvres de Roderich fut étouffé par les lèvres qui se pressaient fiévreusement contre les siennes, dans un baiser passionné. Ses mains quittèrent le bureau sur lequel il s'était agrippé en le pénétrant pour caresser son visage, que l'autrichien s'entêtait à camoufler.

« -Je veux te voir... » marmonna l'albinos, sa voix plus profonde et rauque que d'habitude. « J'aime voir toute la palette d'expression qui passe sur ton visage quand tu n'appartiens qu'à moi, Roderich. »

Il avait murmuré son prénom à son oreille, profitant de l'inattention du brun pour picorer doucement son cou, taquinant la peau pâle avec sa langue.

Gilbert attendit patiemment, laissant sa langue se balader lentement sur les épaules de l'autrichien, quand celui-ci donna un léger coup de bassin qui l'autorisa à se mouvoir. Il s'enfonça doucement à nouveau, buttant contre la partie qui procurait tant de plaisir au brun, qui fondit presque sous lui. Ils profitèrent de l'instant de paix qui leur était permit de savourer pour imprimer dans leur âme, dans leur mémoire ce moment doux où ils ne formaient qu'un. Il caressa ensuite avec douceur les joues de l'autrichien, rapidement inondées des larmes de joie et de douleur qui avait emplit ses yeux.

Gilbert le regardait arc-bouter sous lui à chaque vas et vient, en caressant avec lenteur le torse amaigrie, les côtes saillantes. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant s'échapper des cris de jouissances de plus en plus profond, qui faisait tressaillir l'albinos. Ses mains allèrent se glisser sur le membre durcit du pianiste, qui avait entreprit de se satisfaire lui-même, et le contact des doigts brûlants de l'albinos ne fit que l'électriser davantage. Gilbert fut néanmoins surprit en sentant les bras d'ordinaire si faible de l'autrichien s'agripper fébrilement à ses épaules pour le tirer vers lui. Il mordilla le lobe blanc de son oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement qui ne fit que renforcer son ardeur. Les hanches du brun ondulaient doucement, se heurtant parfois à celle de l'albinos, et les gémissements rauques du prussien finirent par se mêler à ceux de l'autrichien. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils allaient mourir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'offrant la plus belle mort qu'ils aient put espérer. Mais leurs poumons cherchaient toujours plus à se repaître du souffle de l'autre pour imprimer en eux l'odeur mêlée de la sueur et du parfum de leur peau.

Sentant l'extase arriver, Gilbert s'empara fébrilement des lèvres de Roderich, qui répondit sans attendre au baiser brûlant qui malmenait sa langue et ses lèvres gonflées. Leur deux corps se figèrent, emporté dans l'explosion de désir. Roderich referma sa prise sur le bassin de l'albinos, se serrant davantage contre lui comme s'il craignait soudainement de le perdre.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent un moment, Roderich s'abandonnant à la jouissance dans un râle aigu, et fut rapidement suivit par Gilbert, qui s'effondra sur le torse pâle de son amant. Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, l'autrichien sentit la main brûlante du prussien se glisser dans la sienne, et lui accorda un sourire ému, ses pupilles améthystes emplies de larmes, avant de fermer les yeux, épuisé par leurs ébats, par la condition de son pays, et par la faiblesse qui l'avait saccagé avant l'arrivé de Gilbert.

Car en ce 11 mars 1938, la Wehrmacht était entrée dans Vienne, en prévision de l'annexion de l'Autriche.

Roderich ne s'était pas éveillé depuis la venue de Gilbert, c'est pourquoi l'albinos avait prit soin de le transporté jusqu'à ses appartements, dans la maison allemande. Excité comme un enfant à l'idée de recueillir son jeune maître, il n'avait même pas daigné attendre son réveil pour le transporter chez lui, l'enlevant comme les princes mystérieux des contes qu'ils lisaient autrefois.

Quand il l'eut déposer avec toute la douceur possible sur le lit, il distingua clairement des pupilles améthystes le darder avec amusement. Une joie étrange les emplissaient, comme si Roderich était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Intrigué, il prit place à côté de lui, ses yeux vermeilles s'emplissant doucement du même bonheur.

« -Je ne le sens plus, le manque. » expliqua brièvement l'autrichien en glissant une des mains du prussien contre son cœur.

Il n'eut pas besoin de davantage de paroles et, fondant sur les lèvres roses du pianiste, Gilbert réalisa soudainement que le vide qui avait occupé son cœur pendant des centaines d'années venait de se volatiliser.

Finalement, ils se sentaient entiers.

* * *

Quelques précisions : Je suis loin d'être historienne et je n'y connais pas grand chose à l'annexion de l'Autriche, mais j'ai tout de même voulu écrire ce petit OS c:

Il y a probablement de nombreuses fautes mais on a tâché, moi et ma lectrice (que je remercie d'ailleurs, t'es un chou), d'en éliminer un maximum, mais je suis désolée s'il y en a toujours.

Les reviews aident l'auteur à s'améliorer c:

Voilà, c'est tout pour moi ! Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !


End file.
